Miserable No Longer
by XxAccioNevilleLongbottomxX
Summary: The woman was quiet for a few moments then asked softly "When is the last time you had a hot meal, chérie?" Éponine decided to tell the truth and reply "I don't remember..." Her voice trailed off, not knowing the kind woman's name. The woman asked with a sad look in her eyes "My name is Anne Séverin but you can call me anything you like, what shall I call you?" "Éponine"
1. l'introduction

Hello and welcome to my first ever fanfiction! Feel free to PM me or review!

* * *

She was no longer Éponine Thénardier. No, she was now Éponine Séverin. She couldn't believe it had been almost 6 years since Anne Séverin, well now Ponine and her siblings called her Mére, had found her shivering on the side of a Paris street. She still remembers it, like it was yesterday.

_"Child, where are your parents?" A women of short stature asked Ponine. She had this aura of gentleness and grace radiating all over her person. It made Éponine feel like she could trust her._

_"I don't know." Éponine said. "They abandoned my sister, brother and I a few months ago, and we haven't seen a trace of them since" It was true. After what had happened at the Rue Plummet, her parents had taken everything they had value to them, and left. Éponine and her siblings had searched all of Paris for weeks, but they found no evidence of the pair anywhere. She told the women this as well as the treatment she had at home, well you could not really call it home now could you._

_The woman was quiet for a few moments then asked softly "When is the last time you had a hot meal, chérie?"_

_Éponine decided to tell the truth and reply "I don't remember..." Her voice trailed off, not knowing the kind woman's name. The woman asked with a sad look in her eyes "My name is Anne Séverin but you can call me anything you like. What shall I call you?" "Éponine"_

_"Why that's a beautiful name, mon chérie!" a smile appeared on her face. "What are your siblings names?"_

_"My sister is Azelma, and my brother is Gavroche."_

_"Good, now take me to them, because all of you are moving in with me." With every word Éponine's eyes grew wider, realizing this woman had done more in a mere 5 minutes, then her actual mother did in 16 years._

To this day, Ponine still couldn't believe what Mére had done, and she still wonders why Mére had taken in the trio of children.

Mére and Éponine had taken the carriage to the town square to get Gavroche, careful not to let any Friends of the ABC to see her. On the way there, Ponine told Mére of her home life, how the family treated Cosette, and Marius. Mére had said not to think of Marius often because it would hurt too much, but to think of the happy times. When she did this, it had a great effect of Éponine's outlook on life. It made her feel better. And still to this day it was probably the best advice anyone ever gave her. They soon found Roche and after telling the boy everything, the trio went to get Zelma who had been inside the little room they had rented on the other side of Paris. After picking her up, they were on their way to start a new life with a clean slate. Éponine was 16, Azelma was 14 and Gavroche was 10. And that night they thanked god for what Mére had done, and they will be forever grateful for her.

The reason Éponine didn't want to be seen by the ABC boys was a matter of pride. During the fight at the barricade, Éponine had been shot trying to protect Marius. She was presumed dead, but after a coughing fit, she had been found by Joly. He quickly sought out Marius, who was accompanied by Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Enjolras. Because Éponine believed she would die of the bullet, She had told Marius she loved him, and she could not handle the embarrassment that came with living. Combeferre, Joly, Courfeyrac, Enjolras and Marius were the only to survive the fight because they took Éponine from barricade to make she was safe. By taking her out they saved their own lives. They were told later by Gavroche, who had helped them, everyone else died. Éponine was awake by that time and saw the look on their faces. She was the reason they did not fall with their friends for freedom. The worst was Marius. She knew he was conflicted. His best friend had told him that she was in love with him while he was in love with Cosette. She knew he had no idea how to react. As soon as Joly said Éponine could move, she left. She soon found Azelma and Gavroche told them not to go near the ABC café, or anyone who went there. Gavroche took it hard, saying that he could not leave his friends behind and that they needed him, but soon he understood. Éponine never knew if they went to look for her, but she dreamed that they did.

Mére was an American, with French blood. She had married young, but her husband was old, and when he had died she picked up and moved to Paris. She soon became the center of Éponine's world, and she thanked God for that because that meant it wasn't Marius.

Marius. She still thought of him often, and wonders if he thought of her too. But then she thinks of Cosette. They are probably married now, but she didn't have the heart to find out. They run in a similar circles because of his wealth from his grandfather's passing as well as being a successful lawyer, but he, nor anyone else, knew that Mére had taken us in. They were always traveling, or staying in their countryside home but when they were in Paris, they only spoke with close friends of the family. For all the friends of the ABC knew, Éponine, Gavroche and Azelma were dead.

Mére was well educated for a lady. She had many tutors when she was a young girl, and wanted the trio to have the same. Due to the fact they had little knowledge of proper French, it took some time to learn it properly as well as English, but they were eager to learn and soon prevailed. After learning English, studying Italian and Spanish grew easier. After perfecting their fluency in English, Spanish and Italian, they studied history, literature, math and science. Then the utensils needed in high society, such as riding a horse, manners, etiquette and learning to play a variety of instruments. Zelma is very talented with riding her horse, Rosie, and Roche is an amazing writer. Éponine believes he will be famous for that one day. And Éponine takes pride in the fact that she has a talent for playing the piano.

So here she is, 22 year old Éponine Séverin. She has long dark brown hair that's no longer filled with dirt, but is instead soft and has a glow about it. Brown eyes that she once believed to look like mud, but according to Mére, have a warm and beautiful gaze about them, resembling dark chocolate. She still has a slight tan from the few months the family spent on the Mediterranean. Though she is still skinny, she has gained some much needed weight to be healthy. And as much as she hates to admit, she is still quite short.

As for what she is going to do for a living, she still didn't know. Being a housewife would be not sufficient. She wants to help out people in need. People who have no future ahead of them unless they have someone to guide them, to show them the way. She wants to be someone like Mére, because if it wasn't for her, Éponine would still be sitting on the streets of Paris, with a broken heart and no idea how to speak 4 languages fluently.

* * *

A huge thank you to my amazing beta, A Love Poet at Heart.

XxAccioNevilleLongbottomxX


	2. l'invitation

Hello my lovelies! Here is Chapter 2!

* * *

The sun that gleamed over the Séverin estate could not be further from representing Azelma's mood as she made her way to receive the mail from the boy that brought it from the post office every morning. Zoe, Azelma's ladies maid, had been ill, and could not fulfill her duties, such as getting the mail from Thomas. Though she was upset that Zoe was sick, Zelma still detested the fact that she had to receive the mail this morning, for she had been spending all of her extra time riding Rosie, her horse. Riding her horse gave her a clear head and calmed her greatly. She was under a great amount of pressure from the entire family to make Rosie a show horse; she had to prove that this could be what she did for a living. Azelma was already confident that Rosie and herself could win; it was just the very fact that there was no other option.

While waiting for Thomas at the edge of the southern gardens, Zelma looked at the courtyard she spent so much time in when first arriving here. When she had first come to this estate she was still quite shy, so as to lighten her up a bit, Mére had given her free rein as to decorate the garden as she pleased. Though she was not the typical 14 year old girl, she still wanted her garden to represent her, so to symbolize who she was, the soil was to be filled with unusual, rare and beautiful flowers. The walls closing in the garden had been covered with vibrant Daisies, Honeysuckles and Climbing Roses. To her left Zelma had planted rows of Orchids, her favorite flower, and Calla Lilies. To her right the beautiful Peonies and Angel's Trumpets seemed to go on forever, but in reality they soon ended at the approaching wall. And behind her, the alluring pink Cherry trees, as well as the white and rare Franklin trees, that seemed to brighten her morning. And in the center of it all, sat a rather large fountain, which held water lilies. On mornings when she woke up early, she would come out with a book and sit on the benches surrounding the outpouring water. She is proud to say that her garden is unique, and was not like any other around the world.

Zelma was literally shaken out of her thoughts by Thomas who had just arrived.

"Alright there Azelma?" his hands still on her shoulders searching her emerald green eyes for an answer.

"Bonjour Thomas and yes I am fine." replied Azelma looking up to Thomas' steel-grey blue eyes that looked as though electricity pulsed through them. _'Why hadn't I noticed the that his eyes weren't just blue but a watery pale blue like a winter sky before?'_ Realizing she had been staring at him for all too long, she continued "Just simply admiring the flowers. Do you have any mail for me?"

Looking at her skeptically with a smile plastered on his face, he answered "Oui, quite a lot actually." he said while handing her the letters "Well I better be off. I have to watch the little brothers. Adieu belle." He kissed Azelma on her cheek, which immediately turned red, and then he was off down the pathway out of the gardens.

"He called me beautiful." Azelma said to herself in a hushed tone.

She lifted her hand to her cheek and looked at the retreating boy while a welcoming smile appeared on her face. When he looked back after a few moments, she waved and in that moment she saw him as more than the post boy. In that moment she knew she was developing feelings for Thomas. She was now glad she came to get the mail.

After a few moments of wishing he would come back, Zelma went to sit on her favorite bench beside the Orchids. She then looked down at the letters in her hands, and she did not even know it was at all possible for her to have anymore joy this morning as she picked up her dress a little and ran towards the two story white Victorian mansion the family called home.

* * *

"It has arrived." said an out of breath Zelma with glowing face.

Éponine looked up from her novel startled and curious at what has come "What has arrived, ma sœur?"

Azelma had plastered a radiant smile plastered on her face and replied as she sat down next to her sister on the sofa "We just received the invitations to your best friend's 22nd birthday party!"

"Why such a big fuss over Amelia's invitations?" Éponine said with a face resembling the Mona Lisa's. She then returned her attention to her novel, already knowing everything that was on the invitations.

"'Why such a big fuss?' It's only going to be the party of the year! All of Paris is invited!" Azelma squealed.

Éponine answered with an amused smile "This is what this is all about? That party of the year?" chucking, eyes still on the page she was reading.

"Oh you know you're excited too, Ponine, you cannot hide it from me!"

"Azelma! It's not that I'm not excited, I am! It's my best friend's birthday party, but I am afraid someone will discover who we truly are! We have been missing for years; no doubt the Patron-Minette is still lurking around."

It was now evident that Azelma's happiness was slowly disappearing from her face "Ponine, we have been to Paris since we left, nothing happened then, and anyway we are not helpless little girls anymore, we have training in protecting ourselves. We're safe."

"I know, I know!" realizing it was too harsh, she lowered her voice. "I just want to be careful is all. Anyways, I spoke to Mia last week and she gave me all the amazing details your heart desires! We are leaving for Paris tomorrow, Mia picked out the court's attire, we just need to attend the fittings. You, Noele and I are wearing different, but still similar, red gowns. Mia's gown is also red but her's will be more extravagant."

A smirk of curiosity had once again appeared on Ponine's face "What was that over-cheeriness you seem to have discovered this morning? I know you were not happy to know that you must get the mail!"

"Nothing!" said Azelma trying to hide the blush creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks.

"Do not lie to me, what has happened?"

"Thomas kissed me on the cheek and called me beautiful!" Azelma blurted out as if she could not get it out fast enough.

"Thomas? Thomas as in the post boy? You are discovering feelings for him?" Azelma nodded. "This is fantastic! Finally you have found a nice boy to like! Now let's go, we're late for tea with Maman and Tante Dominique!" She then stood up from the white silk claw sofa with a day-dreaming Zelma following in suit.

* * *

Review!

XxAccioNevilleLongbottomxX


	3. amis de l'ABC

so i forgot to do Disclaimers...so I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF WHAT IS THE MOST AMAZING THING IN THE WORLD KNOWN AS LES MIS!

and here is chapter 3!

* * *

"We're here! Enfin!" yelled Gavroche jumping out of the carriage and taking in air heavily as though he had never breathed at all.

Éponine and Azelma helped their chuckling Maman out of the carriage. "Calm down Roche! You act as though you have not been to Paris in a century." Gavroche made a motion to speak but Maman cut him off and continued "Before you go running upstairs to find your partner in crime, I want to know if you are leaving. Now have a good day, mon petit chou." she kissed him on the cheek and Gavroche was soon nowhere to be seen from their position in front of the carriage.

Maman turned to Ponine and Azelma. "Allons mes enfants chéris." and the trio filed into the entryway of the dwelling. As soon as Éponine entered the hallway, her ears were filled with screams of her name in delight. The voices she knew belonged to her best friends Mia and Noele. Within seconds the trio of girls were hugging as though they hadn't seen each other in years. Mia had blonde hair that cascaded down her back and with sparkling blue eyes that had a slight tint of green. She had high cheekbones that always seemed to be rosy even without any makeup and she was wearing a gorgeous light green dress with a black pair of ankle boots. Noele was the complete opposite, with straight dark brown hair that was cut off at her shoulders straight and her light green eyes that always had a sense of honesty in them.

* * *

"Bonjour Belle!" squealed Mia while she was still clutching Ponine's arm. After the pleasantries, Éponine heard a series of foot stomps and a cry of her nickname, Belle, that everyone outside of her immediate family called her. She soon had the air knocked out of her from Mia's sister, 9 year old blonde hair, blue eyed Victoire. The little girl was soon followed by her mother, Antoinette.

Antoinette's mood had changed greatly realizing who was standing in front of her. "Bonjour girls! Although I would love to catch-up, we need to get to the dress fitting. We're late!"

"Mia, that dress looked simply divine on you." gushed Noele as the trio walked down rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré, after leaving the dress shop a moment before.

"Oui, I thought it was going to be not so appealing like last year," said Ponine between her contagious laughter.

"Why thank you, Mon Cheri," said Mia looking at Noele and then glared at Ponine. "I'm nearly 22 and I only just had a say in what my dress would look like!" Mia glanced at her watch she had pulled from her purse. "On another subject, where do you girls wish to go? We have 3 hours till we're needed at the hall."

The three girls continued walking. "We could check out the new bookstore on Place de la Concorde, and when we are afterwards we can have lunch at the lovely little café down the street." chirped Noele.

It didn't take much thought for them to agree. Though the trio were the most sought after girls in the country, they still preferred the company of a book or that of each other, than being courted by a man.

After about ten minutes the girl turned around to the cry of Éponine's name. "Oh no." she whispered. Ponine knew who it was from the moment she heard the name. No one besides her maman, sister and brother called her anything but Belle. How long did she replay his voice in her head? His baritone voice that let seemed to make the words flow out of his mouth like a waterfall.

When she turned all the memories that tortured her for years came flooding back. Her wounds, les Amis de l'ABCs dying and the many looks of disappointment thrown her way. Upon grasping the fact that Marius was not alone but had Combeferre, Joly, Courfeyrac, Enjolras and Cosette accompanying him, she turned and ran off with a questioning Noele and Mia following her.

There wasn't much change physically to the group from what Ponine could see. Marius' brown hair still shined in the sunlight like it had always had, and his dark brown eyes that could just make her melt. Enjolras' and Cosette's' blonde hair and blue eyes still stood out among the group, like they always had. She barely had time to glance over Combeferre, Joly and Courfeyrac before her leaving. But she could tell that Combeferre still looked like a man who could be a shoulder to cry on with his black hair and understanding green eyes. Joly was slightly heavier since she had last seen him. And she could only guess that Courfeyrac was still the ladies man he had always been.

After running down the street Ponine stopped, seeing a shadow on the corner she recognized. She then turned to Mia and Noele. Ponine knew they wanted answers and she would give it to them, but she knew she had to do something first. "Go back to the bookstore. Don't stop for any reason. I will be there within the hour. And under no circumstances, can you tell anyone where I am." Though Mia and Noele wanted to understand the situation, they knew they would get every detail later, so with a nod, they made to cross the street, not looking back.

Éponine walked down the road knowing who was at the end, knowing that no one else was on the street and knowing that the remaining les Amis de l'ABC and Cosette were nearby overhearing this conversation.

Éponine walked farther down and said "Montparnasse, I gave you all that money so you would leave Paris, not to stay here in the slums."

The figure came out of the shadows and hugged her with his might. "Where have you been Éponine? I have been looking for you for six years!"

"What did you do with the money Parnasse," sighed Ponine.

"I gave it to the children who lost their parents in all the fighting. And don't change the subject, where have you been! Are Zelma and Roche alive? Do you know what happened to your parents? How are you dressed so nice? Where did you even get the money to give me anyway?" Montparnasse kept rambling questions out before Ponine yelled quiet.

Sheepishly she then said "Sorry. You just wouldn't stop asking questions. Okay so you remember when I left Joly's apartment after I was healed?" He nodded. "Well I had tripped over a rock and I couldn't seem to find the strength to get up. A woman had been walking by and she had started asking questions and there was something about her that made me want to trust her. She told me about her life and a little bit after she asked when the last time I had ate a hot meal and I replied that I didn't know. The woman then said I wouldn't have to worry about that anymore and that I was going to come live with her."

"So you just left Zelma and Roche to fend for themselves Ponine!" Bellowed Parnasse with a rage that could frighten even the strongest man in the world to cower, but not Ponine.

"NON!" shrieked Ponine with horror written all over her face. "I explained to Maman about Azelma and Roche and she took them in too!"

"Maman?"

"Oui, Maman. She's better than my own mother ever was to me. Do I know where my true parents are? No I do not, nor do I care to find out. As for the question where have I been, the answer is everywhere. We just came back from America last month. During the winter, it was Greece. The world is so beautiful, Parnasse. Just like it said in the books we would read when times were easy."

"You've come a long way since then, Ponine. What have you learned since you left? Oh I bet you learned so much." replied the man with a longing look in his eyes.

"So much, Parnasse. I learned English, Spanish, Italian and I'm working on German right now. I studied history, literature, science, math, music. The list goes on and on. Say, what have you been doing all these years if you didn't have the money I gave you?"

"Working jobs here and there. Nothing that was permanent though. Don't worry I haven't stolen anything in years."

Ponine was studying the man in front of her. When they the two were young they had been the best of friends. Though Ponine had nothing against Cosette, her parents made sure she could not speak to Cosette except to scold her, which Ponine never did unless her parents were watching. Because she had no one else, she turned to books, without her parents knowing of course. Soon Parnasse's family came to stay in the town Ponine lived in. The two soon grew close over their thirst for knowledge. Parnasse and Ponine would borrow books from the people who stayed at the inn or steal books from the various stores in the surrounding areas and learn as much as they could. The duo would stop at nothing if it meant they would acquire more knowledge. But the man in front of her was not the boy whom she would read books with, run in the streets with or steal with. He was broken, like she was when Maman found her. When she thought of that day, something went off in her head. She smiled from ear to ear and asked Parnasse when the last time he had a hot meal was.

* * *

ANNE HATHAWAY, HUGH JACKMAN AND THE MOVIE LES MIS FREAKIN WON THE GOLDEN GLOBES!

and they forgot to mention sam barks.

meanie pants.

BUT THEY WON! YAY!

and i also realized that not everyone has some knowledge of french so here are some words or lines i have mentioned...

enfin - finally  
mére / maman - mom, mother, mommy  
mon petit chou - my little cabbage (it's a term of endearment in France okay? don't hate)  
allons mes enfants chéris - let's go my darlings

and Review please(;

XxAccioNevilleLongbottomxX


	4. d'apprendre du passé

hi readers.

* * *

"I don't remember." replied Parnasse.

Ponine had to hold in chuckle at the resemblance of the conversation she had with Maman years earlier. "Well let's go then." They were careful to go in the opposite direction of les Amis de l'ABCs and Cosette.

"So Ponine..." Montparnasse stopped at the pain shown on her face. "What's wrong? Come on, you know you can tell me anything."

"It's just that, well, no one besides Maman, Zelma and Roche call me by my name. Everyone calls me Belle now."

"If no one refers to you as Éponine besides your immediate family, then who called for you a few minutes ago on the main road?" replied a confused Montparnasse.

Now Éponine had to think. What could she reveal now, that would get away from here so she could tell him everything later but keep the les Amis de l'ABCs at bay? She could confess it was Marius and Parnasse would be okay with that, but she didn't think it could keep Marius from coming out of the shadows. No she had to tell Parnasse that it was Marius, but quickly explain why he had to call for her, meaning she had to explain the whole reason why she left. With any luck, what She will reveal will cause les Amis de l'ABCs to think about what Ponine said instead of confronting her.

"It was Marius." said Ponine in a small voice. After she had taken a few moments to think she then continued, "Remember when I left?" Parnasse replied with a nod. "Well I didn't exactly tell them that I was leaving."

"What!" said a very shocked Montparnasse, "you said that they knew where you were going and didn't care!"

"Well I told you that so you wouldn't go and find them. I actually left because I knew I was the reason why they hadn't died. They took me to safety and in return they lived."

Montparnasse was truly now 100% confused. "But that's a good thing isn't it? They survived the barricade."

"The whole point of the barricade was to make sure the crown knew we were against them and to show the world that it wasn't just the unfortunate who wanted a change, but even rich young boys. Vive la république et vive la France." Ponine took a deep breath knowing where the conversation was about to go.

"I still don't understand why you left."

Ponine now had to disguise her feelings properly, but Parnasse was one of the two people in the world, Maman being the other, who could easily pick out when she was deceiving. Well she was not fully lying, she was just leaving out her feelings on the subject.

"Did you see them after the battle?" Montparnasse shook his head no. Ponine lowered her head some and continued "Well I don't remember exactly how, but I had woken up from death and Joly found me. Soon after I blacked out and I found myself at Cosette's house." Éponine took a deep breath.

"She was so kind to me and I have no idea why. Even though I wasn't cruel like my parents were to her when we were young, I was still mean at times, but yet here she was still gracious and understanding. I was okay for awhile. Cosette would bring me books to read and she would brush my hair. I would look at the stars and dream maybe things would get better. Eventually when Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Enjolras and Marius' injuries were healed I thought they would come and visit me, but they didn't. I thought 'well maybe they're just tired and resting or maybe hiding from the police. After a few weeks Joly said I could go anywhere within the house so I had started to roam the gardens. A few days later I was in the gardens and I had overheard a conversation. It was Enjolras and Marius, and they were just outside the gate. I started running towards them but I just stopped. They were speaking about me. I came closer so they could not see me, but I could see them. They weren't the smiles I was accustomed to when they had been talking about me just a few short weeks ago, but instead their faces were plastered with looks of hate and disgust."

"Why would they have a such a look about them when you all were so close?"

Éponine raised her head, tears evident in her eyes before she brushed them away with her hand. "They were talking about how they should have died at the barricade, how it was my fault that they hadn't died and it was true. I couldn't stand being at Cosette's house anymore. Realizing the reason my friends hadn't come to see me was not because they were tired, but because they were sick at the sight of me. At the last visit when Joly said I could leave the house, but not to go too far, I left. I didn't say goodbye, I left all of the dresses Cosette had given me and I was going to go crawl back to my father, that's when Maman found me."

No one said anything for awhile. "Do you miss them?" asked Montparnasse.

"Most times I do, other's I get extraordinarily angry at them. I didn't ask for them to save me. Actually at that time I would have preferred to die. And why did 5 of them plus Roche have to save me? They spoke as if everything was my fault when really their own plan was flawed down to the last speech. They thought the people of the  
slums would come and fight with them." Said Ponine harshly, "rich boys who would receive an amazing job right out of university. Do you know how many times I tried to explain that to them and do you know what they said? Nothing! They just spoke over me and acted like I wasn't even there. When I thought back, that's when I realized they didn't care for me. I was just some beggar." Ponine was so frustrated she completely forgot who was listening in on the conversation; she continued "I was just the girl who followed Marius around like a lost puppy. How could I have been so stupid to love him?"

"Éponine, look at me," Parnasse said firmly with his hands on her shoulders. "Come on, look at me."

Eventually she raised her eyes to Montparnasse. "You are not stupid at all. If anyone was stupid it was him. How could he just look over you, how could any of them? You have a heart of gold, Éponine, and all of them do not deserve you. You are rightfully better than them."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." said Montparnasse as if it were final. "All you did was try to help them. Why should you have helped them? You went out of your way to help every single one of them. You delivered letters to Cosette from Marius even though it killed you inside every time, you let Enjolras practice his speeches with you, you found patients Joly could fix up for practice, you helped Combeferre out with woman for heaven's sake! Only god knows how hard that was! Ponine, you would have been better off without them, but yet you still helped them. You truly are an amazing person, and no one, not even les Amis de l'ABCs can take that away from you."

* * *

I'm back! sorry for the delay!

anyways HUGE thanks to my beta A Love Poet at Heart

and review!

please&thanks

XxAccioNevilleLongbottomxX


	5. l'amour est de retour

Today was the day, the three girls had been planning for a year. The 22nd birthday party of Mia, most likely the last party the girls would have together before they were married off to a man.

The trio danced to the music like the branches atop trees, blowing in the wind. They laughed as though they were reliving old memories, but instead they were making new ones. Faces beaming and turned red from their unrelenting movements. The three girls were sisters. Though they did not share the same blood and they only knew each other for some six years, there wasn't anyone alive that was closer. Sisters in practically every way. All together the girls looked happy, but underneath one girl felt the world on her shoulders.

That one specific girl happened to turn on her heel, her eyes meeting another's. This girl being Éponine Séverin and whose golden brown eyes belonging to one, Marius Pontmercy.

"Merde," muttered Éponine. Realization was primary on the man's face.

Without a second thought he threw his arms around her, only to release her after a few moments. He wrapped his arm around her waist and made movement towards a door to the rest of them. Ponine looked back to her friends, wondering what the next move was. She wasn't able to give any instructions before she was pushed into a room filled with people. The people specifically being Joly, Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Enjolras, Cosette and now Marius.

'Isn't it my lucky day,' Éponine thought. All at once 5 people ran towards her suffocating her with hugs. Talk of how much they missed her floated around the room, but yet Ponine didn't reply to one.

"Bonjour Éponine!" shouted Combeferre from her left.

The voice she recognized as Joly offered, "Long time, no see." Though she still did not answer.

"Well, are you not going to speak to us, Thénardier?" Combeferre chuckled. Cosette visibly flinch at the name.

"First off, my name is not Thénardier, its Séverin. Got it?" Ponine stated proudly. During the first few months with Maman she said that though her blood came from the Thénardier's, Éponine was Séverin by heart.

She became visibly happier at the memory.  
"Got it." replied Enjolras. She looked up startled, forgetting just for that moment she was not alone in the room.

"Good," Ponine pushed past Joly and made her way to the French doors, pushing them open. The balcony had a view of Notre Dame with the moonlight appearing just behind it on the Seine. That smile once again appearing on her face from the beauty of it.

"We know why you left," offered Courfeyrac as the group made it closer to her.

"I knew you followed Montparnasse and I down the road," she replied. The momentary silence told Ponine they were shocked to hear this news.

Enjolras was once again the first to recover from Ponine's quick retort, "How could you think we hated you?"

"Because you did!" Éponine threw back loudly. She noticed the room's occupants jumped a little as her voice boomed across the room. "You said in the garden and your faces showed it everyday!" glancing at everyone in the room, "It was like I solely was the reason for the deaths at the barricade and the reason why you did not fall for your country. It was like I forced you take me from that barricade. I was willing to die for France just as you were." She started to choke on her words, tears cascading down her face. "You want to know something?" Ponine asked them "The reason you didn't win that fight is because none of you had a single heart-wrenching reason to fight. All you saw was a better tomorrow but with no way to create it!

"How can you say that!" shouted Joly at her, tears evident in his eyes.

"The barricade was not meant for people to fight for you, it was meant for people to fight with you, for France!" She bellowed "You lost because you were selfish and only saw the poor like you wanted to see it. I knew just as everyone else in horrible conditions that your plan was going to fail miserably, but yet you did not listen to me and now look as to where it's got you! All of your friends are dead, and the improvement in France is very little. You said it was a horrible sight to see France like it is, well maybe if you actually saw what happens outside of the bourgeoisie then maybe, just maybe your friends wouldn't be dead." Éponine spat through her deep breathing. She nodded at Cosette, picked up her dress and made to leave the room.

"Ponine, come back!" Marius said running after her, "I love you."

"Don't even try and pull that. This is not how you treat someone you love." She said, motioning to the room "It doesn't matter anyhow. I am finished with you, and life that comes with it," tears running down her face, surprisingly not running her makeup. "It's not fair that as soon as I'm ready to let go, you decide it's okay to hold on."

"I'm sorry," he choked on his words, neither of the two noticing the rest of the room occupants had left the room.

"Did you know the hardest thing in life is watching the one you love, love someone else?" She told him, and in return she received a look of confusion on the man.

"Do you realize that I died each time I had to bring one of those stupid letters to Cosette? It literally killed me," Ponine eventually got out.

"Why did you leave?" Marius questioned her moving towards her, tears filling his gorgeous golden brown eyes.

"What?" She gasped, confused as to why he would ask that as she was telling him her darkest secret.

"Why did you leave?" He said, emphasizing the why and you.

"I wanted to prove everyone wrong. I wanted to show the world that if you believe hard enough, if you work hard enough, dreams can become a reality." Éponine said taking a step back; realizing Marius was too close for comfort. "Why do you care," She said harshly, the man cringing because of it

"Because I'm in love with you, and I think I've always have been." Marius said closing the gap between them and pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

Sorry for the wait!

XxNevilleLongbottomxX


	6. me rencontrer à paris

Butterflies.

Butterflies is what Éponine felt in the pit of her stomach as the kiss with Marius grew hungry.

She told herself to push him away, to remember all the hurt this man has caused her, but as Marius pulled her closer, the pain slowly faded away. Instead of seeing the hate on his face the last time she saw him, she felt the love and compassion he had confessed for her earlier, and she couldn't be anymore happier.

While she pondered her thoughts, Ponine distinctly felt the wall come into contact with her back and a moan escaping both her's and Marius throat.

He pulled away taking a deep breath, placing his forehead on hers, smiling broadly.

"Éponine?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied in a quiet voice, still recovering from the kiss she would remember for the rest of her life.

"Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt about me? We could've had years together?"

"I just played along with what you wanted. I did want you to see the extent of the pain I was feeling," she confessed, lowering her head in shame.

"Ponine?" He asked waiting for her response and when she didn't answer he lifted her chin with his hands, noticing tears in her eyes as they began to fall down her cheeks, "I'm done with watching you hurting yourself."

With only a hiccup in response he continued, "Ponine, I need to know if you still love me." But she only shook her head, pulling away from his embrace, placing space between the two.

"Because I love you," Marius' words echoing through the room, "I love you with all of my heart. I wake up every day thinking of you and wondering if you think of me too. I feel butterflies whenever I am reminded of the simplest things you've once done. My love for you is forever increasing," he finished walking towards her.

"If you come any closer, I'm not letting go of you," she choked out.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he muttered, once again closing in on the girl.

She closed her eyes, leaning forward into Marius. He too moved in, their lips meeting. Ponine felt obliged to place her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as Marius wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled into the kiss, raising one of his hands to play with her long brown hair.

Just like those fairytales, Maman read Ponine and her siblings all those years ago, the kiss was broken apart by the clock striking 12.

The two parted, jumping a little. As Marius leaned in to once again to kiss the girl he loved, a question popped into Éponine's head.

"What about Cosette?" She questioned

His face contorted, "What do you mean?"

"When I left, it was as though you two were engaged. I now assume you are married, therefore this," she motioned between them, "is wrong."

"I am not betrothed or married to Cosette," Marius stated.

"How are you not? You were so in love!" Ponine explained, suddenly becoming angry at him for an unknown reason.

"I realized it was just a fascination and I ended it with Cosette. She soon understood and now she is engaged with Joly. Apparently they had grown close after the barricade." He raised his eyebrows questions it, "I realized that my love for my best friend was different than what another person would typically feel for their best friend. The love wasn't as innocent as it once had been," Marius finished blushed furiously at his words.

Ponine smiled, knowing Marius was still the same boy she had loved for all these years, confronting her and blocking out the pain trying to creep back into her now at ease mind.

Glancing out the window, Éponine saw Gare de Lyon clock tower, realizing it was much too late and she had to go back to the town house with her family.

"I have to go, Marius," she said quietly

"What?" He questioned, "Why?"

"I must go home with my family. It is much too late to stay any longer."

"Just answer me one thing," Marius asked her, grabbing her hands and squeezing them.

"Yes?" She replied, skeptically

"I need to know that in the morning, you're still going to love me."

"Always," Ponine answered, kissing his cheek. "Meet me at the steps of Notre Dame at 8 tomorrow morning," she whispered into his ear before scurrying out of the room.

* * *

sorry for the long wait and the short chapter!

XxAccioNevilleLongbottomxX


	7. pour voir ma beauté

Marius' gaze was fixed on the crowd of people, shaking in his boots in front of Notre Dame, just waiting for the light to hit Éponine perfectly as she showed herself to him.

He had been tossing and turning all night at the prospect of just being near her, caressing her cheek and her smiling from ear to ear. She was the exact girl he remembered, just with clean hair and proper grammar.

Marius knew he sounded like a girl and Joly, Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Enjolras no doubt will never stop teasing him, but but he didn't care! She loved him and it was like nothing else mattered in the world. He loved this girl with all of his heart, but it wasn't like the last time he had said it. Instead of just seeing her beauty, Marius knew who she was; Éponine, the beautiful, the independent and the intelligent girl, well woman now. Marius blushed at his own thought.

"Éponine." He whispered to himself as she appeared in the square with two men, one looked to be about his age and the other looked the age of a school boy.

He let his jealousy take ranks as he moved swiftly closer, but remaining out of sight to listen in on their conversation.

"Parnasse, why do you tease him so?" Ponine questioned the man "Our little Gavroche has found a girl." She finished squeezing Gavroche's cheeks.

Though Marius was jealous of this man 'Parnasse,' was obviously close with his Ponine, he allowed himself to smile a little. Courfeyrac will be so glad to hear what a fine young man Roche is shaping into.

"Ponine, why can't you just leave it alone?" questioned Roche, crossing his arms like a little boy.

Parnasse grinned broadly, throwing his arms in the air, wishing for attention to be drawn to him. "Because my dear boy, you have fallen in love! This is something to be cherished!"

"Cherished?" questioned Ponine with a curious smirk, the very same face that lighted Marius spirits when he thought of the rose for all of these years. "What would you know about love, Montparnasse?"

"Well -" He started but was cut of by Gavroche "I do believe our little Parnasse is in love Éponine." Roche and Ponine held their hands to their hearts, fake tears in the mist "Maybe with a certain little friend of yours?"

"What?" questioned Montparnasse "I do not love Noele!" He looked shocked, undoubtedly he did have a thing for another girl. The thought made his resentment towards the man lessen.

"But I never said who you were in love with, my dear," said Ponine "Now go on Gavroche, you mustn't keep Elizabeth waiting."

Roche turned and walked off in the northern direction towards the shops. "I do believe he has grown up too fast. I remember when we was too little to walk, now he will be attending university next year." Éponine turned toward the man, questioningly "How do you feel about Noele, Montparnasse? Do you truly care for her or do you wish to just bed her?"

"Éponine, I believe I love her and it's only been a week. I guess love at first sight does exist." Montparnasse beamed, taking a hold of Ponine and lifting her up into the air, she giggling. "Tell me, how does she feel towards me?"

"Although I promised I wouldn't say anything to you, I believe I owe you that much for all that you have done for me."

Marius fell a little from the ledge he was standing on. What had this man done for Ponine?

"She too has strong feelings for you although she doesn't want to pursue them yet. Noele has always been a quiet girl who does not speak out often. You must be patient and not force her into anything. Do you understand?" He nodded, seemingly this was enough for Ponine to believe him. "Now run along I have some business to attend to."

"You treat me as though I was a child Éponine. I'll have you know that I was just about to leave, I do not need you to tell me when to leave," He bowed, quickly jumped up and kissed her on the cheek "Au revoir, Belle." He turned and went into the same direction Gavroche has left through just moments before.

Éponine smiled in Montraparnasse's diection and Marius once again found this knotted feeling in his stomach.

What is he to her?

Does she love him too?

"Marius?" Éponine breathed heavy, walking towards the bushes where he stood "Are you here?"

"Oui, mon magnifique."

* * *

Sorry for the delay and the such some paragrap,h my followers but it seems that I have less and less inspiration every time I go to write.

**Any of you have any ideas you wish for me to express?**

and as always thank you to my beta(:

XxAccioNevilleLongbottomxX


	8. de laisser une fois de plus

"Marius?" Éponine breathed heavy, walking towards the bushes where he stood, "Are you here?"

"Oui, mon magnifique."

"Why are you hiding behind a bush?" She questioned, her eyebrows raised, "spying on me, perhaps?"

He answered too quickly, "What? No!"

"Whatever you say Marius." She kissed his cheek, "How are you?" She breathed as if with no air.

"Come with me," He whispered into her ear, forgetting her question. He pulled her down street after street, Éponine repeatedly asking, 'where are we going,' they ran up the stairs to his flat and the closed to door behind them.

Éponine walked in, and turned to him sly smile appearing on her face, "Why what on earth are we doing here, Monsieur?"

He walked towards her, lust in eyes.

She closed her eyes, leaning forward into him. He moved in as well, their lips meeting. Slowly, her lips moving against his. Éponine felt obligated to place her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as Marius wrapped his arms around her waist. He grinned into the kiss, raising one of his hands to play with her hair.

Éponine pulled away, questioningly. "Before we continue whatever this is," she said, motioning between the two of them "Where do you see this going because I don't think I can handle you not wanting me again." She finished, looking at her shoes determinedly.

"My love for you will never die Éponine and it has being growing at a rapid rate for 6 years now. There is no doubt in mind that I am completely, 100 percent, in love with you," He said determinedly.

"If you are sure." She answered back, hesitant.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight? The boys will be there and I'm sure Cosette will be too." Marius said this as if it was to comfort her, but the thought of Cosette still scared 'Ponine still. She thought of all those times Marius asked her to bring Cosette a letter or speak of the lark.

So yes, the thought of Cosette terrified Éponine.

She sighed, knowing Marius would not take no for an answer. The brunette turned and walked to the window and looked to the stores below, looking for answers to questions she didn't know. "I have to tell ma mére, first."

"Why? You are 22 years old."

"Because she will worry and I do not want maman to -" tried 'Ponine before Marius lips were on hers again.

* * *

"The time has come once again. We must rise and fight."

"What?" questioned Cosette from her place next to Joly.

"Another French Revolution must come!" yelled Enjolras as he slammed his fist on the table, hard enough to break the glass top, but surprisingly it did not.

"Are you completely mad?" Éponine yelled at Enjolras across the room "You're going to start another revolution!"

"Éponine, please listen to reason. The poor are still suffering -" tried Joly

Éponine stood up from her seat, glaring at all the men sitting at the couch. "How do you know what the poor are feeling? Are you poor Joly? How about you, Enjolras? In the years I've been gone, times have become better than ever in Paris. The poor rate has decreased drastically -"

"'Ponine, you simply don't understand what goes on in Paris, you haven't been here in years!" said Marius

"Do you not remember where I came from? And in the event I was not a gamin, I come to Paris multiple times each year, Marius. The people of France have come together and helped so many, it is impossible to count the people that have better lives now!"

"You're a woman! How can you understand what the men -"

"Okay," Éponine said calmly as she turned to leave.

"Éponine!" Marius yelled "Where are you going? Éponine!"

"Oui, Monsieur?" Éponine turned to him, as she had never seen him before, as if she was that young and vulnerable girl she was all the years ago.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm obviously walking away from you. I am a simple woman, I don't understand anything. But I do know one thing. It seems as though your intelligence has deteriorated all of these years, although it wasn't exactly intact 5 years ago either, oh shoot. I'm rambling again."

"Éponine, are you angry with me?" He ran to her side, pulling her into him.

"You would think you would be angry with me also because I just insulted you, but as always Marius is absolutely clueless! Oui, I am angry with you. Do you not see the problem?" She pushed him back as hard as she could, rattling everyone watching.

"You're all just going to get yourselves killed! You're just trying the same exact plan you tried last time, and now all of your friends are dead! Do you remember your friends, Marius? What happened to Bahorel, Feuilly, Grantaire, Jean Prouvaire and Bossuet? Where are they now? You're asking for a death wish and I'm not going to stick around to watch it happen again. But it doesn't matter because you and the marble statue will never, ever change."

"Éponine, please try and listen to our plan. It will work!" said Enjolras

"Enjolras, who do you plan on fighting with?"

"The people will rise!" he shouted, throwing his arms in the air, earning jeers from the others surrounding him.

She glared at all in the room, "tomorrow, my family and I are going back home. I do hope you all reconsider because this the only time I will try and convince you all to stop what you are doing, now."

"Don't go," Marius said softly, wrapping his hand around her arm.

"You're not supposed to let me, but yet here we are." She said calmly. 'Ponine pulled her arm from his hand, turned and walked out the door, with a frantic Cosette following her.

Cosette grabbed the girl by the wrist, "Éponine, wait!"

"Please don't go. You have to stay and help me convince them not to do this!"

Éponine watched Cosette crumbled before her, wiping tears from her eyes. "I can't. I have to go home. I miss home. My family needs me and these men are acting like boys, and for them I will not leave my family behind."

"Can I come with you?" asked Cosette quietly

"What?" gasped 'Ponine "You- you couldn't possibly leave Joly."

"I love Joly with all my heart not mention what I feel for those boys but they aren't going to listen to reason," said Cosette quietly "The only way for change to happen is to change it from the inside but they simply can't see it. Joly is obviously mad if he thinks he will escape this alive and though it pains me, I believe the only way for them to see reason is if we leave. Joly and Marius will follow their hearts this time, I know it."

"I can't help but think this is rash speaking, Cosette."

The blonde huffed, "maybe I need to start thinking rash."

"So you're coming with me, with my family?" 'Ponine said in a small voice

"Yes, I am coming. Can you help me go get some space things from my apartment? Is there a suitable place for me to purchase things in your hometown?"

"Are you sure Cosette? I believe this decision is to be one thought out. I hope you would not decide this because of my opinion."

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life, Éponine."

"And no, there are no stores to buy anything but I'm sure we have everything you will need." Éponine smiled sadly as Cosette brought her to the place she called home with Joly.


End file.
